Persona The Darker Light
by NazBio
Summary: 20 years after Yu rocked Inaba, Shinobu Amagi, Yukiko's Son, is about to rock Antaki City. Will the mysterious illness stop him? Or will it be the FMM Channel? Either way, Shinobu and the Detectives won't give up!
1. Pilot

Persona

The Darker Light

"Pilot"

**Hello All! NazBio here! Scrapping my other Persona fic, not the kampfer one the other one, I decided to make a new one! This time a bit more coherent. This Pilot will give you an idea of where this will go. This will only show the Protagonist; Shinobu Amagi and How he made his way to Antaki City.**

Thank you ahead of time for reading.

March 23, 2031 - Inaba

"Mom! Why do I need to go to Antaki again?" Shinobu asked as he packed his things.

"Because dear, your father's funeral will take place around a year from now, and since you'd still be in high school, I'd come to the conclusion that you being there from the start would make it easier on you" Yukiko said, as she watched him from his door.

Shinobu Amagi is the son of Yukiko Amagi, owner of the Amagi Inn. He enjoys it there and loves swimming in the hot springs and messing with the family katana and his mother's fans. His father, Shino Yagami, recently passed away. His father being an important part of the Antaki Council, it was necessary that his funeral was held at Antaki. However due to family issues, the funeral was postponed for a year.

"Do you think Aunt Chie and the others will see me off?" Shinobu asked as he finished up his packing.

"Yes, they all decided to come over tonight for dinner and see you off tomorrow" Yukiko said as she looked towards the fans Shinobu had hoarded, "why don't you keep those"

"For real!? Thanks mom!" Shinobu exclaimed as he ran to collect the fans and place them in his pack. "The katana too?!" Shinobu said with a look of pleading.

"Only an Imitation okay? That sword was given to me by someone special" Yukiko said as she looked down in depression.

"Oh yeah, Uncle Yu right?" Shinobu said as he too looked down in depression as well.

Yu Narukami had recently left Japan to head towards France. Yu was Shinobu's godfather and he really cared for Shinobu, like a son. Yu also was Yukiko's first boyfriend, which was special to her.

"Look on the bright side! Maybe he'll get something for you and me from France!" Shinobu said, trying to cheer up his mother, who was already depressed with her husband dying.

"Yeah, your right" Yukiko said, as she sniffled and wiped her eyes "Well better get to work."

As Yukiko left, Shinobu checked his phone for any new messages from his classmates saying good-bye to him. Sadly none were sent, and Shinobu sighed _Thought that they would at least say good-bye.._

With evening approaching, the Investigation team, minus Yu, made their way to the Amagi Inn.

"Hey Shinobu-chan!" said Yosuke as he patted a startled Shinobu on the back.

"If you going to give me an honorific, use kun!" Shinobu retorted as the rest of the gang greeted him.

"Yeah yeah, I know" Yosuke said smirking, "Has Yukikio-chan gotten better at cooking?" he said as he looked at his stomach, "I've been waiting all day!"

"May I remind you that we are here for Shinobu-kun, senpai?" Naoto sternly said to Yosuke

"Yeah! Stop thinking for yourself! Poor Shinobu.." said Chie trying to comfort Shinobu.

"It's okay, besides! I've missed seeing all of you!" Shinobu said with a grin.

"Aww! Shibu-kun!" said a teary Rise, "Those words shall bear with me for all eternity!" cried a sobbing Teddie

"Otouto!*" Nanako said as she wiped her crying eyes.

"Uhh…what's the matter here?" said a confused Kanji who didn't get why everyone was crying.

The Investigation Team and Shinobu have a very family esc relationship, Shinobu being the mature younger brother. So, like when Nanako did 20 years ago, he states something that's cute or innocent, people older than him respect and wish they had his maturity

"Alright everyone! The party room is open!" Yukiko said as she wiped her hands off on her apron and motioned towards the open space.

"Alright! Party time!" said Yosuke as he quickly ran towards the food.

"Bah! Yosuke! Save some for me!" cried Teddie as he ran after him.

"Hey! There have better be some meat left for me!" Chie said as she stormed after them.

The rest of the gang followed and the group had an enjoyable time socializing and eating.

Later that night…While Shinobu was dreaming…

A velvet colored room came into Shinobu's focus. Inside the room was a man with a rather larger nose.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room" the man said as he raised his big scary eye towards Shinobu.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter" the man said as he motioned around the room.

"It's really been a long time since this room has seen a guest such as yourself" the man said as he smiles with glee.

"A guest?" Shinobu questioned as he still didn't get what was going on.

"Excuse my rudeness, I have neglected to introduce myself." The man said putting on of his hands on his bald head.

"My name is Igor, a servant of Philemon" Igor said as he did a bow while sitting down.

"My name is Shinobu Amagi" Shinobu said as he nodded his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, unfortunately, my assistant is not here right now, but we'll make do" Igor said as he made an ancient phone appear.

"What is that for?" Shinobu asked as he tilted his head. He had never seen a phone like that one, that one had a bone design to it.

"You will find out eventually dear guest, but first you must sign the contract" Igor said as he made a document appear in front of him.

"It states that you will abide by it and take full responsibility for your actions" Igor said as he moved the document towards Shinobu.

Shinobu was a little hesitant at first, but he did indeed sign the contract.

"Excellent, but that is all we'll have time for, I'll call you back when the time is right." Igor said as he and the room began to fade…

March 24- Yasoinaba Station

"Well I guess this is good-bye" Shinobu said as he climbed on to the train.

"Yes, please be careful, I've heard rumors the Antaki has recently been affected by a unknown disease" Naoto said with a look of worry.

"Really?! Man I want to go to Antaki now…" Yosuke said with a frown, "You take care man!"

"Shibu-kun! You better write to you Auntie Rise!" Rise said with a smile on her face.

"Right!" Shinobu said as the others bid their partings and the train doors came to a close.

Shinobu again checked his phone for any messages from his classmates. Again there were none and Shinobu sighed again.

_What was the Velvet Room all about?_

Shinobu went to his seat and relaxed, the trip there would be enjoyable at least, he would past by Kyoto, and then towards Nagoya.

Shinobu could just tell that this would be exciting.

**Yup there you have it! The pilot for Persona The Darker Light.**

**Hope you've enjoyed it!**

***Otouto means little brother**


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving In Antaki

Persona: The Darker Light

Chapter 1: Arriving in Antaki

**Recap: **Shinobu Amagi is a transfer student going to Antaki High at his mother's, Yukiko, will. His father a high ranking part of the Antaki Council, Shino Yagami, recently died. Shinobu had recently just left Inaba (see pilot for that) and is nearing Antaki

"Whoa! Look at that!" Shinobu thought as he looked at the beautiful scenery outside his window. "That's Antaki City? Amazing."

Antaki City is a sea-side modern city. With hills and tons of surrounding islands, Antaki City is home to over ten thousand people and is known for their tourism and also for their famous Antaki Takoyaki.

"We are nearing our destination, Antaki City, please gather your things now" the intercom rang as the train sped along the tracks.

The trip hadn't been a long one, only about 6 hours from Inaba, and Shinobu was still tried from it.

"Sigh, I hope Shin is there.." Shinobu said to himself as he began collecting his things rather tiredly.

Shin Yagami is Shinobu's Cousin, from his father's side. Shin's occupation had always been unknown to Shinobu, but Shinobu imagined it couldn't be that horrible.

"The worse it could be is a cross dresser…" Shinobu thought as the train slowed down and neared the platform.

Shinobu got off and already was lost, trying to not only find the exit but also Shin.

"Kawaii! Shinobu!" exclaimed a young man with longish silver hair; the man waved his arms, "Over here! It's Cousin Shin!"

"Scratch that, worse it could be is an otaku*" Shinobu said as he walked towards Shin.

"Hey there Shino-chan! Long train trip?" Shin asked as he put his hands in a sassy pose.

"It's Shinobu-kun!" said a very pissed Shinobu, he always dealt with that.

"C'mon, anyway, was the trip long and tiring?" Shin asked as he looked at a very sleepy Shinobu.

"Not really, I mean it could've been longer" Shinobu said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Good! Cause I need some help around the house, and I would just love it if you did all of that and then cooked dinner and took a bath and.." Shin went on and on about things Shinobu could do.

"Shin! I'm still tired! Just not that tired." Shinobu replied.

The two continued to picker as they made their way to Shin's house. Shin's home was a 2 story house with a modern look to it. Like most houses in Antaki, it was built on a hill. The house was close to many stores and restaurants, and Antaki High School itself. However the first year building was on the other side of that building.

"Wow, everything in Antaki is so big!" Shinobu exclaimed as he looked around at all the wide and tall buildings.

Shin smiled, "It's all a western* look, besides we now have more space for tons of things!" Shin said as he raised his arms high.

"You'll finally figure out what my job is too!" Shin said as he unlocked the door to the house.

All over the house were anime posters, manga books, and tons of art.

The worse happened, Shin is a Otaku.

"Don't you just love it?" Shin said with a grin, waving his arms to show the place off.

"Yeah…I…L-love it." Shinobu managed to get out.

As Shinobu walked around the house and Shin making dinner as fast as he can, he found where he would most likely be staying, where the bathroom is, and where he apparently isn't supposed to go.

"Where's the hot springs?" Shinobu asked as Shin finished with dinner.

"Hot springs? None in Antaki lil Shino-kun" Shin said with a smile.

"What?! But, But!" Shinobu gasped, he had always lived with a hot spring, how could he live different now!

"Hey, Tough break yea?" Shin said, "Now go on, eat up!"

The two managed to figure something to talk about, and they ended up talking all the way till 10pm.

"Night Shin, Need to go to bed." Shinobu said as he yawned

"Righto! Wake up early okay Shino-kun!" Shin said acting like a generic anime girl.

"Right" Shinobu said as he headed for bed.

Instead of going to the velvet room like last time, Shinobu ended up somewhere else, somewhere foggier.

"Do you want the truth?" a voice called, it was distant, so Shinobu couldn't really pick it up.

"If that is what you long for, your journey will be a long one" the voice said.

"What if I don't?" Shinobu asked trying to figure out what the voice is saying.

"Then you shall live in ignorance forever and those around you will perish." The voice said.

That's all Shinobu heard before he woke up.

A/N: Chapter 1 review: Shinobu made it to Antaki and met Shin, who is an avid anime and manga fan. The chapter ended with Shinobu being warned by a mysterious voice.

Hoped you enjoyed; please review, place your remarks, suggestions, whatever as a review.

Thank you! NazBio

Next up: Enter Jun Arisato: The Upbeat Headphoned Slacker.


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Jun Arisato

Persona: The Darker Light

Chapter 2: Enter Jun Arisato: The Upbeat Headphone Slacker

**Recap:** Shinobu met Shin Yagami, his cousin, as Shinobu entered Antaki City. Antaki is a Beautiful Hillside Ocean Resort like place. Shin is an Avid Anime and Manga fan. As Shinobu was dreaming that night, he got a warning from a strange voice that urged him to "seek the truth".

March 24th 2031, Monday

Shinobu woke up early, restless from the dream he had, if he could even consider it a dream.

Either way, today is the first day of High School and Shinobu couldn't afford to be late

"Hey Shino-kun! Made you breakfast!" said Shin who looked very hyper for a man who is up this early.

"Hm? Oh, thanks" said Shinobu who was still half asleep.

Shinobu, who is a very formal person, actually wore the Antaki High uniform very casual, having the jacket open and unbuttoning the top button. It was recommended to wear a bowtie and the uniform came with it, but Shinobu was too tired to actually tie it and left it off.

"Wow! You look so excited! Wearing the uniform so perfectly!" said a sarcastic Shin.

Shin as seen enough anime to know that important or notable people wear the uniform differently than others. He was giddy to see his proper and formal cousin wear the uniform so lazily.

"What? Oh, um sorry" Shinobu said very tiredly, slowly eating the eggs Shin had made.

"He he, I'm only teasing. I wore the uniform funny too! I'm sure your father and mother did too!" said Shin as he took off the apron he was wearing.

Shinobu looked ready to go back to bed; his hair, which was short to begin with, was everywhere and he forgot his pants.

"Shinobu! Hurry and get dressed silly boy!" said Shin who noticed the time.

Shinobu went over to the coffee machine, poured a shot of it and drank it.*

"Alright, hold on." said Shinobu who was slowly getting more active by the second.

Shinobu left his uniform the same way, put on pants, and took care of his hygiene.

By the time he was done it was time to leave.

"Don't have too much fun!" said Shin as Shinobu left.

"I was just about to say that to you!" Shinobu said as he hurried out and on his way to school.

The way to school was a very scenic one, a seaside walk to the metro station which went on a mountain side track to the other side of Antaki which acted more as the shopping district and school district.

As Shinobu went on this route, he noticed people look at him…differently? He couldn't find the words to describe their faces, but they were staring at him for some reason.

"Who's he?" he overheard one girl say.

"I don't know he looks hot though" the other girl said.

This happened all the way until he made his way to the school gates.

The school itself was huge, but was broken up into different sections; one for the first years, then one for the second years, one for the third years, then one for clubs and sports. The main building was like a main hub, which included the cafeteria, auditorium, and the faculty office.

Shinobu at first thought the main building was just it, but once he looked around the school grounds he noticed how big it was and was intensely taken back.

"Nothing like this in Inaba, not even Junes" Shinobu noted to himself, he made his way inside the main building and went to the faculty office.

"Um excuse me?" Shinobu said as he looked around at the frantic teachers.

"Yes?" one female teacher said as she looked at the hopeless Shinobu.

"I'm a transfer student that came here from Ina-" Shinobu started before the teacher interrupted him.

"Shinobu Amagi yea? You're in my class 1-B" the teacher said, "Just go to the auditorium and wait for the initial assembly"

And with that the teacher brushed Shinobu off and went straight back to her work.

Shinobu, who was a bit disappointed with that, sighed and went to where to other students seem to be heading the auditorium.

The assembly was fairly short and was nothing truly special.

He noticed however that there was one girl wearing a kimono, Shinobu kept this in mind as the principle went on and on about the school's history.

Afterwards students made a mad dash for their classes, mainly to see who was in them.

One student in particular was extra excited.

"Haha! YES! FINALLY!" the boy said giddy-like.

The boy had blonde hair that was pointed to a main spike but the bangs were all over his face, he had blue headphones and had dark green eyes. Despite his eyes being dark green, they seem to sparkle for some reason.

This boy sprinted all over the place, making him seem very excited and unnaturally upbeat, despite the other students running almost as fast as he was.

The boy got out of Shinobu's sight fast and Shinobu hurried to the first year section of the high school.

Much to his surprise, Shinobu found the upbeat boy in his class.

"Hey! Haven't ever seen your face! Who are you?" the boy asked Shinobu as Shinobu entered the classroom.

"My name is…" Before Shinobu could finish the teacher who brushed him off before came in.

"TAKE YOUR SEATS NOW!" she yelled and all of the class not only fell silent, they scurried to take their seats.

"Now, you worthless runts, introduce yourself" the teacher commanded as one by one the students said their name and said something to remember them by, or perhaps what they hope they succeed.

It was now Shinobu's turn.

"My name is Shinobu Amagi; I'm a transfer student from Yasoinaba City."

Shinobu paused there as his classmates whispered and looked with question.

"I'm here for only a year so… try not to get too close with me" Shinobu said with unintentional charms that made some of the girls swoon.

After Shinobu, it was the headphoned boy's turn.

"My name…is…JUN ARISATO!" Jun yelled as all of the class except the teacher laughed.

"I'm so stoked for the year! Let's make the best of it!" Jun said, making the class seem more preppy and upbeat.

"How can Arisato-kun do that?" Shinobu wondered as Jun laughed and sat down in his seat.

Class went on as usual and during lunch break Jun went up to Shinobu.

"So your name is Shinobu Amagi?" Jun asked, "What kind of last name is Amagi?"

"It's my…mother's last name; it is also the name of the inn my family ran." Shinobu said looking downward.

"Don't look so down! Here, let's hang out after school!" Jun said as he smiled at Shinobu.

"Hm? Oh okay…Thanks Arisato-kun" Shinobu said as he smiled back.

"Call me Jun."

After School

"Man class was boring! I nearly fell asleep!" Jun said as him and Shinobu walked down the shopping district.

"It wasn't boring, you're just a slacker" Shinobu pointed out.

Jun was taken aback. "Hey! No fair! Ha-ha!" Jun made light of the situation.

"So where do you live Shinobu?" Jun asked as they continued walking around.

"It's over the mountain, near the train station." Shinobu said as Jun then suddenly looked surprised.

"You should've told me! I could've walked with you back to your house!" Jun said as he looked almost devastated.

"No, it's okay. My cousin doesn't really care if I stay out late, I hope." Shinobu said with a little joy.

Shinobu couldn't help it, it's only the first day and someone is talking with him!

"Ha-ha! Cool, hey you hear about that weird disease thing?" Jun asked with a bit of seriousness.

"Yeah, why?" Shinobu asked as he looked at a worried Jun.

"I want to find the cure for it." Jun said silently

"Yeah just laugh it up alright? I know it sounds childish but, I want to help them" Jun said tearing up.

This was a side of Jun that Shinobu didn't expect a more…depressed side.

"It's not childish Jun, I would love to help you find the cure for it" Shinobu said patting Jun on the shoulder. "It's better to do things with others right?"

"Yeah…Thanks" Jun said wiping his eyes.

There was some silence between the two, then Jun's eyes lit up.

"So, we're detectives right?" Jun said with a bit of giddiness.

"I guess we are…why what are you thinking?" Shinobu said with a look of dread.

"WE'LL MAKE A CLUB, THE DETECTIVES OF ANTAKI HIGH!" Jun announced as others started to look at the two strangely.

"Oh no…" Shinobu said to himself as he could barely even imagine what was going to happen next.

**Next Time – The Detectives of Antaki High**

*** I drink my coffee like this when I'm that tired**

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you all for reading… sorry for the long chapter.**

**Please Review and look forward to the next one.**

**P.S Try to guess Jun's Arcana, he is an important character after all.**


End file.
